Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
|publisher= Dreamcast Nintendo GameCube Windows XP }} |director=Kazuhiro Aoyama |producer=Shinji Mikami |writer=Yasuhisa Kawamura |composer=Masami Ueda Saori Maeda |series=''Resident Evil'' |platforms=PlayStation, Windows 9x, Dreamcast, Nintendo GameCube, Windows XP, PlayStation Network |released= Windows 9x Dreamcast Nintendo GameCube Windows XP PlayStation Network }} |genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player |ratings= |distribution=Physical, download |media=Optical disc }} Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, released in Japan as is a survival horror video game and the sequel to Resident Evil 2, developed and published by Capcom. The game was released for the Sony PlayStation, and was subsequently ported to the Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo GameCube. The game is also available for download on the PlayStation Network for use with both the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation Portable. The first half of the game occurs 24 hours prior to Resident Evil 2 and the second half takes place two days after. The storyline expands upon the settings and events of the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City, and concludes with the fate of the city and its infected population. The game's storyline was later used as the basis for the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Plot The game begins on September 28, 1998. The player takes control of former Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) member Jill Valentine in her attempt to escape a ruined and zombie-infested Raccoon City. On her way to the Racoon City police station, she runs into Brad Vickers, who is killed by Nemesis for being part of the STARS, since Umbrella believes that the STARS members know about their operations in the Arklay Mountains, and will reveal Umbrella to the world. Later on, she encounters three surviving members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS): Carlos Oliveira, Mikhail Victor and Nicholai Ginovaef. Nicholai is soon presumed dead after an encounter with zombies as Jill gets parts for the cable car. Mikhail sacrifices himself to save Jill and Carlos from the Nemesis, a bio-organic weapon. The cable car that the three were in bursts into flame and Jill and Carlos are separated. Jill and Carlos meet up later in a clock tower where Carlos has said a rescue helicopter will arrive. Jill summons the helicopter by ringing the clock tower's bell. Nemesis destroys the helicopter, and infects Jill with a virus. Jill temporarily defeats Nemesis, Carlos finds her in a state of weakness, and she blacks out. During this period, Carlos searches for the vaccine to Jill's infection, and the events of Resident Evil 2 occur. Carlos goes to Raccoon City Hospital to make the vaccine, and while there, meets Nicholai, who reveals that he is an Umbrella Supervisor who collects information based on the soldiers' ability to fight the BOWs. However, the mercenary that Nicholai shot pulls the pin on a grenade he was holding, and Nicholai jumps out a window to escape the blast. Soon after, Carlos is able to create the vaccine, and as he is leaving to go back to the clock tower, Nicholai sets a time bomb at the base, and blows up the hospital. Carlos returns to Jill with the vaccine, warns her about Nicholai, and leaves. Jill then proceeds through Raccoon Park, where she eventually enters a cabin, finds more about the plans for Raccoon City, and briefly meets up with Nicholai again, who explains the role he played. Leaving, Jill enters the cemetery again, only to face off with a giant worm, and defeat it before proceeding. Jill meets up with Carlos in an Umbrella facility, who tells her that the US government planned a cover up and the US military, after hearing of unsuccessful efforts to avert the T-virus infestation, ordered the destruction of Raccoon City by a nuclear missile. Jill and Carlos split up again to find a way out of the facility. Jill turns on the power so that an exit can be unlocked, but on the way to it, she meets up with Nicholai. He tells her about how he killed the other Supervisors, and how there is a bounty on Jill's head, but he is killed soon afterward. At this point in the game, the player has fifteen minutes to escape the city before the missile strikes. While attempting to escape, Jill has to face a mutated Nemesis one final time and kill it with the assistance of a rail gun. Jill then escapes Raccoon City along with Carlos. Depending on the player's choices, a different ending plays. The city's destruction by the missile is shown, and depending on the player's actions, Barry Burton is the pilot who saves Jill and Carlos. Then a news report is heard about Raccoon City's destruction, and how people uninvolved will hear about the disaster. Gameplay A new feature is the Nemesis, an experimental Tyrant programmed by Umbrella to hunt down and kill the remaining STARS members. Nemesis is very different from most enemies. He can run, use weapons, and has a dodge move, and is capable of pursuing the player from one area to the next. Nemesis is encountered throughout the game, in set-pieces, boss fights, and the occasional random encounter as the player explores the city. Even if defeated in combat, Nemesis will eventually get back up and continue pursuit. In a departure from the game's predecessors, the player cannot choose between two playable characters from the beginning. Instead, the game is played almost entirely as Jill, although there is a short section in which the player controls Carlos. Resident Evil 3 incorporates a dodge move that allows the player to avoid or repel enemy attacks. The player can also use a new quick turn ability, spinning 180 degrees, allowing the player to escape or turn to face an enemy very quickly. Getting up or down staircases can now be freely done just by walking to them, and does not require the player to press the action button; enemies can now follow the player up or down stairs. The game also features an ammunition creation system in which new ammunition can be created from gunpowder through the cartridge reloading tool, or by combining gunpowder with ammunition. Players can also shoot oil drums or pipes located in certain areas resulting in an explosion or a spray of steam that can kill nearby enemies. The game also incorporates a randomization feature in which some item and enemy placement, as well as certain puzzle solutions and cutscenes, change during gameplay. At certain points in the game, the player will enter Live Selection Mode, in which they are prompted to choose between one of two possible actions, affecting the direction the story takes. There is only a limited amount of time to choose. There is an unlockable minigame titled "The Mercenaries - Operation: Mad Jackal". The player can choose from the three UBCS members that appear in the main game, with each character having a different set of items and weapons. The objective is to reach the warehouse from the station cable car in a limited amount of time. The player can extend their remaining time by killing monsters in quick succession, and gain additional items and ammunition by saving civilians. The player can use their winnings from the minigame to purchase unlockable weapons with infinite ammunition for the main game. There are also five alternate costumes for Jill and eight different character-specific epilogues that are unlocked sequentially after the player clears the game several times. Each epilogue reveals the fate of a major character from the first two games following the destruction of Raccoon City. Development During most of the development time, the game was referred to as Resident Evil 1.9. However, three months before the initial release, the name was changed to Resident Evil 3, which project supervisor Yoshiki Okamoto later explained as a means of keeping the titles of the first three games on the PlayStation console consistent. Unlike the majority of the early scripts in the series, the scenario of Resident Evil 3 was not created by Flagship employees but by internal Capcom writer Yasuhisa Kawamura. Nevertheless, the story was proofread and sanctioned by Flagship to avoid continuity errors with other installments, an issue that was also given attention to in monthly meetings between all directors, producers, and planners working on the series. Ports Resident Evil 3: Nemesis is the last core title in the series to be released for the PlayStation, but there have been three ports since the original release for the following platforms: Dreamcast, PC and Nintendo GameCube. The PC and Dreamcast versions allow the player to choose Jill's outfit in the main game right from the start without going to the boutique. There are two additional outfits not seen in the PlayStation version. The "Operation: Mad Jackal" minigame is also available right from the start, which had an added feature allowing players to post their top scores online on Capcom's official website (this function has since been discontinued). The Dreamcast version included selectable outfits from the start with new additions, as well as the added feature of allowing players to view their character's current health via a VMU. The Nintendo GameCube version is a direct port of the PlayStation version with no added features other than an increased frame rate for FMV scenes and smoother-looking character models. Music The original 2-disc soundtrack CD for Nemesis was composed by Masami Ueda and Saori Maeda, and was released on September 22, 1999. Reception |Allgame = PS: DC: PC: GC: |CVG = PS: 9.0 out of 10 DC: 8.0 out of 10 |Edge = 8 out of 10 |EuroG = PS & DC: 9 out of 10 GC: 4 out of 10Reed, Kristan (9 June 2003). "Resident Evil 2 and 3 Review". Eurogamer. Retrieved on 2009-01-30. |Fam = GC: 32 out of 40 |GamePro = PS: Review: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (PlayStation), GamePro, April 13, 2006. Retrieved on 2009-01-30. DC & GC: Review: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (Dreamcast), GamePro, April 13, 2006. Retrieved on 2009-01-30.Review: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (GameCube), GamePro, June 14, 2006. Retrieved on 2009-01-30. |GameRev = PS: A- DC: C |GI = DC: 8 out of 10 GC: 7.75 out of 10 |GSpot = PS: 8.8 out of 10 DC: 8.3 out of 10 PC: 6.9 out of 10 GC: 4.7 out of 10 |GSpy = GC: |IGN = PS: 9.4 out of 10 DC: 8 out of 10 PC: 7.6 out of 10 GC: 5 out of 10 |PCZone = 8.1 out of 10PC Review: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, PC Zone, August 13, 2001. Retrieved on 2009-01-31. |OPM = PS: |PSM = PS: |XPlay = GC: |GR = PS: 88% (36 reviews) DC: 81% (20 reviews) PC: 75% (14 reviews) GC: 64% (19 reviews) |MC = DC: 79% (13 reviews) PC: 71% (8 reviews) GC: 62% (14 reviews) |MG = PS: 88% DC: 79% PC: 71% GC: 60% |TTR = PS: 3.64 out of 4 (21 reviews) DC: 3.25 out of 4 (19 reviews) PC: 2.92 out of 4 (11 reviews) GC: 2.44 out of 4 (14 reviews) }} While not as commercially successful as its predecessor, Resident Evil 3 received rave reviews. GameSpot said: "Unlike other series that offer incremental 'improvements', the RE lineup continues to refine an already excellent premise". IGN critic Doug Perry praised the game, saying: "The story still wonderfully unfolds in an intensely slow, intriguing way, and the combination of the great story telling and precise style of gameplay is still perfectly blended". Dale Weir from Game Critics called it "the best Resident Evil game in the entire series". As of March 2008, Resident Evil 3 had sold 3.5 million copies worldwide. Platinum Titles}} Novelization Resident Evil: Nemesis, S. D. Perry's novelization of the game, was the fifth book in her series of Resident Evil novels. References External links * *''Resident Evil'' at Wikia Category:1999 video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:GameCube action-adventure games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Portable games Nemesis Category:Video game prequels Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 1998 Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games ar:ريزدنت إيفل 3: نمسيس cs:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis da:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis de:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis es:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis fa:رزیدنت ایول ۳: کینه‌توز fr:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis gl:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis it:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis hu:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ja:バイオハザード3 LAST ESCAPE no:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis pl:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis pt:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ru:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis sr:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis fi:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis sv:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis uk:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis zh:生化危機3